


Beauty

by The_City_Rain



Series: Petekey [8]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Awkward Mikey Way, Fluff, M/M, Model!Pete, Modeling, Photographer!Mikey, Photography, Protective Pete Wentz, Shy Mikey Way, Student Mikey Way, petekey, shy mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_City_Rain/pseuds/The_City_Rain
Summary: Mikey is a photographer ready to leave college. His professor sets up a photoshoot with underwear model Pete Wentz.Pete helps Mikey realise his beauty.
Relationships: Pete Wentz/Mikey Way, Pikey - Relationship, petekey - Relationship
Series: Petekey [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582927
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Beauty

Mikey checked his watch for what felt like the hundredth time. His professor had given him a huge lecture on how important this client was and how professional Mikey had to be yet this 'Wentz' guy was half an hour late and counting.

Mikey had arrived to the small studio an extra twenty minutes early so that he could be set up and ready. This was his first real 'client', getting him prepared to leave college in a months time.

His professor hadn't told him much about the photoshoot other than what background to use, what lenses to bring and that this Wentz guy was important.

At this point Mikey was starting to lose hope. He pulled his phone from his back pocket and scrolled through his emails to make sure he had the right date.

"On your phone at work? Not very professional." Pete clicked his tongue.

Mikey jumped at the sound of the mans voice, his head snapping up to look at him. He found himself too nervous to point out that Pete had shown up late with an iced coffee.

He felt his hands get clammy as he stood from his seat, stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

"Wentz?" He stuck his hand out to shake.

Pete tutted again. "'Wentz'? So formal. Call me Pete. What's your name, love?" He asked, taking Mikeys hand with a firm grip and shaking.

"Mikey."

Pete nodded and took a step back. He looked around at the set up and nodded approvingly.

"Well then, Mikey, are you ready to begin?"

Pete watched as Mikey nodded his head quickly, wiping his sweaty hands on his jean clad thighs. The older boy chuckled to himself and walked over to the black background sheet.

Pete grabbed the back of his shirt collar, pulling it over his head and off. He draped it over the seat Mikey had been sitting on and started to unbuckle his belt.

"E-excuse me. What are you doing?"

Pete paused his actions, looking over at the nervous boy. "Taking my clothes off?"

"I-I see that, but why?"

Pete smirked, watching as Mikeys eyes danced over his exposed torso. He noticed how red Mikey had gotten.

"Why, sweetheart? Not like what you see?" Pete feigned an upset look.

Mikey shook his head quickly. "No! No, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm just really confused."

Pete laughed. "God, you're just too cute when you're flustered. I'm guessing they didn't tell you what this shoot was?"

Mikey could feel himself get even more nervous by the minute. He stepped closer to his equipment, taking comfort in being behind the scenes. He shook his head at Pete who sighed in response.

"I'm an underwear model." Pete waited for Mikeys reaction. "But it's cool man, if you're uncomfortable. We can forget this shoot and move on."

Mikey shook his head. "No! I was just a little confused. I thought.."

"What? You thought this was some porn deal?" Pete grinned at the lanky boy, watching as he got more flustered.

Mikey looked down, trying to hide his blush. He heard the rustling of the rest of Pete's clothes and stepped behind his camera. He watched through the lens as Pete stepped onto the simple set in nothing but his Calvin Kleins.

Mikey bit his lip, watching Pete's muscles move as he got situated. He took in Pete's every detail, from his emo fringe, wide lips and tattooed chest to the tattoo right above the elastic of his boxers.

"You ready?"

Pete noticed the break in Mikeys voice and smiled cockily. "Sure am, baby."

Mikey blushed and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans again before moving to hold his camera.

"What age are you, Mikey?" Pete asked, just as Mikey started snapping shots.

"Twenty four."

Pete whistled, changing positions every few shots. "So young."

"What age are you?"

"Twenty seven."

"Well if I'm young, you're old." Mikey teased, making Pete playfully glare. Mikey hummed at the good shot he got.

"So when did you get into photography?"

"When I was very young. My grandmother was a photographer."

"Did she ever take pictures of you?"

Mikey nodded, moving around a little to get different angles. "Yeah, my brother and I always got our pictures taken." He smiled fondly at the memories.

"You never thought of a career on the other side of the camera?"

Mikey suddenly blushed and shook his head. "Oh, no. No, I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Well first of all, a modelling gig is very hard to come across without the right connections and secondly, look at me.." Mikey mumbled self deprecatingly.

"I am looking." Pete grinned encouragingly.

Mikey just stayed silent.

"Why do you like photography?"

"I like to capture the beauty of things. I believe everything has some form of beauty, you just have to want to see it."

"Yet you never tried to capture your own beauty." Pete sounded almost disappointed.

Mikey looked down. "That's different." He mumbled, raising the camera again.

Pete shook his head, slumping his shoulders and not posing. "You don't see it, do you?"

Mikey looked confused, lowering his camera once more. "See what?"

"How fuhking stunning you are."

Mikey felt his face heat up, going bright red. He looked down at his feet, scuffing his heels on the floor awkwardly.

"I'm really not."

Mikey heard Pete approaching him and looked up in time to see the man stop in front of him. The older boy gently pried the camera from Mikeys grip.

"Go stand over there."

"Pete really-"

Pete gave Mikey a stern look, effectively shutting him up. Mikey shuffled over to the little set, shoving his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

"I don't even know how to pose."

"You don't have to."

Mikey stood still, beginning to bite his lip as he heard the shutter of the camera. He felt his face turning red in the heat of the surrounding lights.

"Look over there." Pete pointed, moving closer to the younger boy. Mikey followed his orders, knowing the close-up shot he was going for.

"How do you even know what you're doing?"

"Experience. Every model starts somewhere, usually taking their own picture with the timer set up. And I've been photographed enough to know what the deal is."

Mikey nodded his head in understanding. "I think that's enough." He mumbled after a few more silent moments, looking back at Pete who snapped one more shot before setting the camera down.

"Sorry for being so unprofessional, you're just so beautiful. You deserve to know."

Mikey felt his face turn red once more and quickly looked for a distraction. "Do you want to look at your pictures? We can see if there's any you want to retake or cut completely."

Pete nodded, following Mikey to the laptop to look at the unedited pictures. The model grinned, flicking through the many photos.

"Good lord, you made my tattoos look bitchin'."

Mikey giggled at his choice of words and covered his mouth quickly. "It's the background." He said modestly.

Pete looked up at the boy, shaking his head fondly. He turned back to the screen, selecting his favourites.

"Now, you won't have to go and edit them all."

Mikey grinned and nodded. "Thank you. I send them to your manager when I'm done?"

Pete nodded, straightening up and pulling his clothes back on. "You have his email?"

Mikey quickly pulled it up on his laptop. "This is it, right?"

Pete nodded, buckling his belt and pulling on his leather jacket. "I'm definitely recommending you."

Pete watched happily as Mikeys face lit up in excitement. "Really?!" He gasped out disbelievingly.

Pete chuckled at his excitement and nodded. "I have a feeling we'll be seeing lot more of each other." He winked.

Mikey smile widened. "Oh thank you!" He gasped out, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Pete grinned at him. "Can I have your phone for a minute?"

Mikey looked confused but unlocked the phone and handed it to Pete. He watched as Pete typed something in before handing it back.

"Catch you on the flip side." Pete saluted before heading to the door. Mikey looked down at his phone, seeing the new contact made. He smiled to himself and started packing up his gear.

By the time Mikey had moved everything carefully from the studio and back to his house, it was dark outside. He put on the coffee pot and trudged upstairs.

He peeled off his day clothes and yawned. After pulling on his Star Wars pyjamas he took his contacts out. He shoved his bulky glasses on his face and stomped back downstairs.

He got his fresh coffee and plugged in his laptop before starting it up. He sat himself down at his kitchen table and pulled out his phone.

He texted his older brother, Gerard, about his day, knowing he had been so excited for his baby brother.

Mikey set the phone down beside the laptop and clicked on today's file. He picked out Pete's favourites and added them to another folder and counted them. He noticed Pete had miscounted, leaving Mikey to decide the last one to be sent in.

He clicked back into the main folder and opened up the first image file. He took a sip of his steaming coffee while he waited for it to load.

The image finally loaded, bringing up a picture of Mikey himself. Mikey grimaced at his awkward face staring back at him. He couldn't believe Pete had convinced him to have his picture taken.

Mikey quickly moved the little arrow to the top corner but couldn't bring himself to click out of the image. Pete had been so adamant, he had seen something in Mikey.

He scanned the image, just seeing his own boring face staring back at him. He groaned and closed his eyes, holding his face in his hands.

He heard his phone buzz and glanced at the reply from Gerard. He knew Gerard had different techniques for his art. He remembered Gerard obsessing over the same painting for days on end, insisting there was something wrong. He'd always figure it out in the end, looking at the painting with an open mind.

Mikey frowned, his eyes been drawn back to his own picture. He looked at it as though he had never seen his own face before. He still could see his flaws, loud and clear, the acne on his cheeks, his bird nose and his muddy brown hair, but this time something new shone through.

Mikey looked at his own eyes, seeing the different colours swirling around in his iris'. He smiled a little to himself and looked at his smudgily done makeup that made his long eyelashes pop out. He let his eyes fall to his mouth. He took in his perfectly full and bowed lips.

Mikey clicked out of the image and into the next one. This one was a full body shot. Mikey cringed a little, taking in his wonky knees and hunched posture. He closed his eyes and shook his head, looking back at the image.

He noticed his thighs first, mostly because his knees caught the eye. His thighs weren't chubby per se, but they weren't twig thin like the rest of him.

Mikey flicked through the rest of the pictures, smiling to himself. He grabbed his phone and quickly scrolled through his contacts. He clicked Pete's new contact and open his messages.

'Thank you'

He sent quickly. He set his phone back down and gently felt over his face. He traced his lips with one finger. He couldn't stop himself from smiling. He couldn't fully believe Pete that he was beautiful but Mikey was starting to feel like he had some good qualities about him.

He looked back at his phone, seeing a text from Pete lighting up his screen.

'You're gorgeous x'

Mikey put his hands over his cheeks, blushing dark red and giggling to himself. He felt giddy almost.

He unlocked his phone and called Gerard, inviting him over to spend the night. He wanted to tell him all about Pete in person.

He had another two weeks left on his deadline, he could totally edit the pictures of Pete later. But right now, he let himself believe he was beautiful.


End file.
